Babble!
by xxgldxx
Summary: 3-4 shot not sure yet Nudge sets up a talk show at Dr M'S house with our favorite mutant bird kids. basically she rapid fires random/ weird questions at the kids and excepts answers awesome huh? Slight fax....
1. Max's interview

Babble! 

Ch. 1

I shifted in my seat already uncomfortable. Was I captured by the School or Itex being tortured and interrogated. No. Was the FBI trying to get some freaking crazy lady to adopt us again? Nope. Bu all of these were definitely better options then the real thing. 

Me the great invincible Maximum Ride was being tortured and humiliated on a talk show. Hosted by who other then our own Nudge. We were all still at my mom's house. When Nudge and Angel thought it would be fun to set up a fake studio in Mom's living room and have us all on the show. 

Nudge had named the show Babble, perfect huh. 

I was up first as surprise guest on the show. Later on Iggy and Fang would all be guests also. Right now they are both 'backstage' a.k.a. the kitchen. Mom, Ella, and Angel were the Audience, for the show. Gazzy was using his mimicking power to be both the announcer and the sound effects guy. 

Oh, and Total was security. I can just see him taking down a big dangerous threat to the studious, can't you? 

Gazzy was introducing the show now. In a voice that sounded strangely similar to Ryan Seacrest. 

"Introducing our host Nudge!" Gazzy yelled in Ryan's voice before coming quiet. 

Nudge walked in from the hallway and sat down in the chair next to mine. 

"Ok," Nudge started. "Today joining us we have Maximum Ride!" 

Ella, Mom, and Angel all cheered. 

Nudge was bouncing up and down in her chair. I quickly tried to remember what the heck we'd given her for breakfast.

"So would you mind answering some questions for us." Nudge asked ever so innocently. 

I shrugged, Nudge took it as a yes. 

"Ok, so are like you and Fang a couple or does it just seem that way," Nudge randomly blurted. 

I choked struggling for words, and a nice come back. Oh god, someone kill me now. 

"Nudge new question," I finally managed. 

Nudge looked at me brown eyes wide and innocent. "But Max," she whined. "Remember you signed a legal document promising you'd say everything truly, and answer all the questions, or Angel could force you to talk." 

I looked at Nudge slightly annoyed and holding back laughter at the same time. "Legal document? Your contract was written in purple crayon!" 

I felt a tug on my hand Angel looked up at me blue eyes wide. 

"Max," she pleaded. 

I winced, "Fine. Whatever." Ok someone remind me to never trust Nudge and Angel again; when they ask me to sign a random paper. 

Nudge quickly resumed her job as talk show host. 

"Mkay, Max so, how old are you? 

I looked at her in disbelief, "What?" 

"Maaaax, just answer the question." 

I could see Fang smirking at me across the room and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm fourteen," I replied to Nudge.

"So, you are like some genetically mutated freakish girl with wings who lived in a cage for the first ten years of her life, Right?" 

"Yes, Nudge." 

"Did you enjoy those ten years Max?" 

I couldn't help it I looked at Nudge like she was freaking nuts. Nudge must have realized she had picked a bad question and moved on. 

"Okay what do you like better cupcakes or muffins? I mean cupcakes are like awesome. They're like sugar frosted, awesomely tasting deserts from heaven. Muffins are just like, Blah." 

"Ok, Muffins." 

"Do you have a favorite color?" 

"Uhhh." I quickly began to realize that I didn't have a favorite color; I never really had any extra time to choose one. 

Nudge started bouncing in her seat, again. "Come on Max you must have a favorite color there's, blue, red, green, yellow, purple, orange, pink, and black. Then there's all the in between things like sky-blue, macaroni yellow, light pink, cranberry, grey, sparkly pink, magenta, sunshine yellow, navy blue, lime green, red-violet, turtle green, aqua…" 

"I LIKE BLACK, OK!" 

"Oh, why's that, is it because its Fang's favorite color." 

I blushed, and then I heard someone choking in the kitchen and Iggy laughing. 

"Next question," I choked out.

"So did you blush because you like Fang?" 

"NUDGE!" 

Nudge smirked, "is that a yes?" 

"No Nudge it means I quit," I said jumping up from my seat. 

Audience, "awwwwwwwww…"

"Ok," Nudge said. "Next we have Fang." 

End 3


	2. Fang interview

A/N okayy 2nd one

**disclaimer: totally don't own the flock all JP!! **

Ch2.

Nudge, Angel and Ella dragged me back into the living room to watch Fang's interview. I'm now part of the audience.

Fang walked in and sat down looking tense and on hyper alert.

Nudge quickly began to fir out random questions at a rapid pace. Fang answered them as slowly as possible.

"So what's your name, Fang?"

"You just said it, Nudge."

"But the audience and viewers don't know your name so please say it."

Fang looked up at the ceiling, "name, Fang."

I smiled knowing this would be fun.

"What's your favorite color, Fang?"

"Black," Fang stated simply.

Nudge giggled, "So is Max's."

I went red, Fang stayed silent.

"SO you have like any favorite clothes?"

"Uhh, black hoodie."

Nudge nodded getting impatient with Fang's slow rate of answers. "SO are you always really quite? Is that the real you?"

Fang stared at Nudge, but stayed completely silent.

"People on your blog are always calling you tall, dark and mysterious. How do you feel about that?"

Fang shrugged, "Whatever."

"Do you ever wonder what Max's thinks?"

Fang smirked, "I usually don't want to know what's going through _there_."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh please. You're probably _dying _to know what I'm thinking."

"Maybe you're right," Fang retorted smirking.

"Maybe I am."

"Hey this is not the Jerry Springer Show," Nudge yelled above me and Fang.

We both glared at her.

"Okay, I asked Max this question what is your favorite muffin or cupcakes," Nudge questioned.

"Muffin."

"OoOoO, you have a lot in common with Max. Huh Fang."

Fang looked like he was going to start hurting himself very soon.

"Do you like sprinkles," Nudge asked her questions becoming more random.

Fang stared at her, "What?"

Nudge rolled her eyes, "FANG SPRINKLES! You know they put them on cupcakes, ice cream, cakes, pop tarts, donuts and some types of cookies. Sometimes people call them Jimmies. I never get that though. I mean did they name them after somebody. Like some dude discovered or something? Like you know some, random guy in Texas named them and said 'I shale name you Jimmies!' And I guess that would make a lot more sense, but…"

"NUDGE," I yelled halting the endless flow of words.

"Sure, I like sprinkles," Fang quickly stated.

Nudge nodded, "Yea, I thought you did. So next question… Max wouldn't answer this for me, but are you guys like a couple?"

"What is this twenty questions?" Fang asked

"Uh, No I have only asked you like ten, Fang. God don't freak out."

Iggy laughed walking in from 'backstage'. "She's right Fang. Stop freaking out. What are you afraid that the whole world is going to find out you like Max or something?"

Nudge frowned and glared at Iggy. "Security we have someone interrupting my show!"

Total jumped into the room from 'backstage.' "Move it! Get off the show kid! You don't belong here! Go away!"

Iggy smirked, "Make ME."

Total shrugged, if that's you know possible for a dog to even do, and then said. "Whatever you asked for it." Total leapt from the ground to Iggy's arm and then bit him.

Iggy yelped and began freaking out. "Angel get your dog off of me!" then Iggy ran from the room.

Angel jumped up from her seat in the audience and started following them. "Careful Ig you'll hurt Total!"

You could hear Angel yelling through the house and Iggy yelling at Total to stop biting him.

Nudge started to bounce in her chair again. "Well we seem to have lost one of our audience members, out security guard and our next guest. Moving on. Fang did you actually like Lisa or did you just do that to make Max jealous?"

I frowned as Fang gave Nudge a look.

"Mkay, our guest seems to be a little shy. Why don't we have one of the audience members come up and help us!"

I quickly tried to figure out the possibilities of that audience member being Mom or Ella. While I was thinking Mom and Ella shoved me off the couch. So I had to stand right in between Nudge and Fang, _perfect_. Please note the sarcasm.

Fang looked from me to the ground.

Nudge smiled, "Would you like me to repeat the question Fang?"

Okay Nudge is started to freak me out. I mean what's up with the sudden evilness.

Fang was still staring at the ground. Okay now I was kind of getting mad. It's not like I'd beat him up or anything for liking some girl. He's _just_ my best friend.

_Keep telling yourself that_, the voice/Jeb said inside my head.

Well crap, I guess it's time for the world to end.

Fang suddenly jumped up from his seat. "Well this has been fun Nudge. Maybe another time, Bye." Then he sprinted out of the room at top speed.

Nudge groaned, "Someone go find Iggy for his interview."

**End**


	3. Iggy's interview

A/N Sorry for the super long wait but here it is Ch3!

Disclaimer- ME don't own maximum ride. No sue me plz!

ch3.

Iggy ran back into the room with Total chasing him.

"Ig, time for your interview," Nudge yelled.

Iggy groaned. "Now?"

"Yes, now!" Nudge snapped.

Iggy sat down. I smirked, Time for Ig's torture!

Angel came into the room dragging Fang.

"Come on Fang, you and Max have to watch Ig's interview!" Angel whined.

I suddenly got this really bad feeling this was about to go down hill.

"Okay Ig, first question. Boxers or briefs?" Nudge asked.

"Boxers," Iggy replied.

"What's your favorite book?"

"I don't know, the one with me in it."

"Ohhh, that's my favorite, too. Especially the kissing scenes of Max and Fang."

I went red, "Oh God."

Iggy smirked, looking evil.

And Fang looked up at the ceiling, "This sucks."

"Okay, so are like Max and Fang dating. Or do they just like to kiss each other," Nudge blurted.

Iggy twisted his invisible mustache, "Hmmm, I'm not sure you would think they'd like kissing each other, but Max keeps flying away."

Fang walked up and punched Iggy.

"That's his bomb making arm! He only has one of those!" Gazzy yelled.

"Actually Gaz, her has two," I said.

Gazzy looked at me. "That's not the point!"

Total came in, "I'm sorry sir. No violence. You'll have to go to jail."

"What the hell," Fang said as Total started biting him and dragging him off to 'jail.'

(WARNING SPOILER 4TH BOOK!)

"Next question! What the heck was up with Fang and Brigid?"

"Fang did it to make Max jealous!" Iggy yelled.

I jumped to my feet and screamed. "I was not JEALOUS!"

Iggy smirked, "yes you were."

I walked over and slapped him.

Total came back, "Off to jail!"

"Bye Max, have fun in jail," Nudge said looking way to happy.

Total pushed me down the hallway. "Move it lady!"

I walked into 'jail.' "Jail's Ella's room?"

Total slammed the door behind me and locked it.

"Who the heck puts a lock on the outside of a door."

I walked to the bed and sat down well this sucked.

"Ouch," said the bed. Oh wait that's Fang.

"Well, if you weren't invisible maybe I could see you!" I started to get up but couldn't. "Uhh, Fang could you let go of me?"

"Nope, you're my prisoner," Fang replied.

"I'm already in jail. How can I be your prisoner?"

Fang shrugged, "Because I said so."

Unfortunately he was comfy so I did want to move. "Hey Fang did you know there's a window?"

"Yep."

"Wait, so we could leave anytime?"

"Sure."

"Why aren't we?"

"Because I like it here."

"Great." I started getting up again, to get to the window.

Fang tackled me to the ground. "Not so fast I need to talk to you."

And we all know how much I love out talks.

"I'm sorry for everything because you obviously don't like me."

I groaned, "Fang I just want to get to the window."

He turned me around to face him.

"Max, I'm serious."

"So am I!"

"Max I just need to know if you feel the same so I can stop trying."

I didn't say anything.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. You can tell me if you like me or I'll just keep you prisoner here."

I frowned, "Is there a third option?"

"No."

"Okay, I love that window." I said going frantic.

"That's not an answer."

"Um, how about, when did you get emotions or even care Mr. Rock?"

Fang rolled his eyes at me. "Ouch are you trying to hurt my ego?"

"Yes," I mumbled unhappy.

"Fine go jump out your window."

"Good," I said already heading towards the window.

"Anyway," Fang said smirking. "You don't need to tell me. Because I know you love me this much." He held his arms out wide.

I glared at him. He's being an idiot. "Will you just drop it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I need to know."

"Do you like writing depressing poetry about how bad your life is, Fang."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you Emo?"

"Stop changing the subject!"

"I', not changing the subject. So do you think all Goth people wear makeup, or is that a stereotype?"

"Max what are you talking about."

I shrugged. I actually have no clue what I'm talking about, would someone like to remind me?

"Did you start your blog because your totally trendy and stuff. Fang?"

"Um, No."

"Crap."

"What?"

"I ran out of questions." I mumbled. I quickly looked around the room realizing, hey I'm right next to the window. "Hey, Fang you want to crash Nudge's show?"

Fang smiled evilly. "Sure."

End!


	4. the dreaded AN

A/N

Heyy guys I'm soooo sooo sorry. I know everyone hates these stupid things were you leave an authors note as a chapter, but let me explain first then please beat me later! Right, now we have testing coming so everything's in like super overdrive mode. All our teachers are freaking out and going crazy so yepp. Plus my editor/ best friend, just moved to a far far far away place called TEXAS! So until all her stuff gets there I can't email her our whatever. So nothings been getting done. I'll try to type the whole chapter up but then I have to wait, for Cassandra (a.k.a. friend) to de-Nudge it. Because I happen to babble a lot like nudge even when I write so she edits it to make it sound more like Max. See so unless you want there to be a Max Nudge and a Nudge Nudge your going to have to wait um give me like four days, might be done then!

Thanks, and sorry for the wait

Gabby


	5. Revenge!

A/N AHHHHHHHHH No one kill me, I'm sooo sorry for not posting this year has been crazy! I am not at the moment editor-less! Because my editor is living in Texas :( So I need a *gulp* beta reader so this chapter Is obviously going to have spelling and grammar mistakes and some people may be slightly out of character. Sorry! Oh and I'm posting a new story soon so look out for that because I'm going to need someone to edit that, too. Unless Cassandra(edit lady) can suddenly do it. Your going to need to like comedy though and my insane writing style. My long authors note is done read on and forgive me readers for not posting!

Ch4.

Ok so by crashing Nudge's show, I mean major pay back. She must have thought these questions up, just to freak me out and embarrass me. I mean I ended up in 'jail' with Fang people. How can that not be planned? So Fang and I have come up with a pretty good plan.

We were going to go in and kill 'em all! {Insert evil laughing here}

Okay, so we're not going to kill them. We're just going to nail them with squirt guns and maybe they'll scream and become a puddle of goop like the Wicked Witch of the West in the Wizard of OZ.

Or maybe Nudge will just be really angry that we got her hair wet, either way it was a win-win situation.

I snuck up under the living room window with my squirt gun next to me.

Nudge and Ella were arguing inside...

"Zac Effron's head is like HUGE!" Nudge yelled at Ella.

"No way! It just seems that way cause he's on tv!" Ella screamed back at her.

Fang looked over at me like he was saying, 'what the heck is wrong with them.'

I shrugged, because... well it really didn't matter, what was wrong with them. My focus right now was on revenge. For locking me in a room with Fang, for embarrassing me with their stupid questions, and for I don't know making Total security guard!

In the next few minutes all chaos broke lose. Fang and I burst into the living room and...

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*****

****

***

**

*

It was empty. "What?" I said looking around the room for the flock, and Ella. "Where'd they all go?"

Fang rolled his eyes at me. "Maybe they all went out for exploding pizza."

"Not funny."

"Just saying."

"So this is creepy."

"Yep."

Fang and I carefully walked through the whole house saving the kitchen for last just in case the flock really was eating another exploding pizza. When we entered the kitchen the flock was standing in the middle of the room looking all innocent. except for the fact they all had camouflage and they were all holding squirt guns. Just then it hit me. Duh! Angel is a mind reader she knew we had gone out and got squirt guns for our revenge plot and then the rest of the flock had prepared for it!

Angel tilted her head to the side her blue eyes wide and innocent. "You know we had to lock you in that room Max. It was for your own good. If you and Fang don't talk things out it's going to be this big cycle of you guys kissing and then you running away for the rest of every."

Whoa! When had Angel figured this all out? And wait a second Fang and I don't have some endless cycle of kiss and run!

Angel frowned at me, "yes you do! Everyone knows it!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure there are people in Asia who go, 'Did you know Max and Fang like each other?' 'Why yes I do! Everyone knows they always kiss and then Max runs away!'" Iggy said adding to Angel's comments.

Great... So the whole flock knows Fang an I have a bad relationship.

Angel nodded "You really do Max."

Ella blinked, "Wait she does what?"

"Have a bad relationship with Fang."

"Yeah." "Totally." "Mhmmm." "You betcha."

"Alright! Okay we get it!" I yelled, I'm so tired of people bugging me today!

Nudge nodded, "okay then we have to blast you guys then!"

Wait wh- my thought wasn't completed as the flock blasted me and Fang with tons of water getting us absolutely and completely soaked.

A few minutes later Fang and I were sitting on the roof of my mom's house trying to dry off while the kids cleaned the kitchen from the mess they had made.

"So that was painful," Fang said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah it was the flock is crazy, I mean we don't have issues!"

Fang frowned.

"Wait! You don't think we have issues do you?"

"Well you do get kind of freaked out around me."

I'm horrified. "No. I. Do. Not." I said dragging the words out.

"Okay then why can't you actually ever let yourself feel any emotion?"

"Me! What about you Mr. Mysterious! Why don't you let your emotions show!" I'm upset now I mean if I don't show emotion then Fang must be dead. "Your always appearing out of nowhere and scaring the crap out of me! Then you vanish again! Then there are days when you suddenly decide to like jump me an-"

My sentence was cut off as Fang kissed me. My thoughts fizzled out into nothing except for one part of my brain that kept going 'what the heck just happened.'

Fang and I pulled away. I was shell shocked and Fang seemed pleased with himself. I frowned staring out at the setting sun.

"So isn't this the part where you run off?" Fang teased me.

"No," I whispered back. Hmmm this sunset needed something like I don't know a perfect happy ending. Fang smirked and leaned in to kiss me again when I heard a _click. _Fang and I both froze.

I could hear the flock giggling, I whipped around looking for them. They were behind me. Nudge was holding a camera.

Iggy smirked, "I told Nudge she might want to capture this lovely moment on film. So we brought a camera."

Angel and Gazzy were giggling.

"Mission accomplished," Nudge said saluting Iggy. I jumped into the air and chased after Nudge and the camera. While Fang attack Gazzy, Angel, and Ig in a massive tickle fight. And the sun set on Arizona...

~Fin...

TIS DONE!!!!! I could scream of happiness right now but it's 11 at night and I'm sure my mom would hate me if I did that! So did you guys love the ending??? I think I did an okay job :)!! R&R!!

~Gabby


	6. Preview and AN

A/N and preview

A/N so now the story is over and being me I can't just let it be so here's a preview to the would be sequel tell me if its a good idea or a bad one!!

**Prattle: to babble endlessly **

Summary: Prattle: to babble endlessly. A two point vocab word. Nudge is over her talk show host dream and now wants to be a writer! Can she embarrass Max and Fang more then she did in Babble? You'll have to read to find out!

Prologue~ posted on Fang's blog 2/15/09 by Nudge!

Hola people! I know everyone goes to Maximum-X now but I've decided to tell everyone that still checks out Fang's blog what I'm planning to do to Max and Fang next! So recently I forced Max and Fang to be guests on my super awesome talk show! Well by the end of the day all I had done was embarrass them. But then we all(me, Ig, Angel, Gaz, Total, and Ella) went out side and BAM! Max and Fang were totally making out on the roof! So I took a totally awesome picture! The link is below! So we all thought wow this is the end of the end. Max and Fang now totally love each other and stuff.

Well we were wrong! Lately they've been ignoring each other and they have these big awkward silences. So now I'm back to help them again! But this time I'm going to be more creative! I've discovered a site called Fanfiction and now I'm going to write a super awesome story....

^This is most of what I have done except the prologue is slightly larger and I might attach it to chapter one. Just a heads up on what might be coming your way :)


End file.
